


Guess Who's Pitching?

by happyinthesilence



Series: Batter up [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Intercrural Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, baseball player chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh finally gets his fantasy to come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Pitching?

**Author's Note:**

> you guys wanted more I hope you like this. Not Betad all mistakes are my own!

It had been six weeks since that incredible shower. Six glorious weeks, where Raleigh had discovered just how talented Chuck was. He knew Chuck was good with his hands but he was not prepared for what those fingers could do to him. Long, thick fingers stretching him wide, making him beg.

He also discovered Chuck’s arrogance was well deserved. On the field he was magic and off the field? Well Raleigh had been pounded into the mattress (and couch, and shower wall, and truck bed, and kitchen table, and… well basically everywhere) enough times to know, off the field he was magic too.

They were surprisingly good at the relationship stuff too. Raleigh was a cuddler. He liked holding hands, hugging, even just leaning into to someone and he had expected this to be a problem for the prickly Australian. Chuck had surprised him though by grabbing his hand on the walk across campus, that first morning after and he hadn’t stopped since.

Chuck seemed almost touched starved and Raleigh was more than happy to help him out. It had gotten so bad that on Yancy’s last visit he had refused to let them sit next to each other at dinner and Tendo made gagging noises so regularly now he might actually need to see a specialist.

Mako, though, had it the worst. The three of them had lunch together three times a week and there were only sometimes she could be ignored as they grinned stupidly at each other while inconspicuously (not at all) playing footsie. But in that ever graceful way that Mako had, she suffered in silence with only the occasional look of exasperation.

Today she and Raleigh were watching Chuck play a double header and Raleigh could not believe how much those baseball pants still affected him. Seriously he had seen the man’s ass in all its glory, how could those pants make that any better? And yet, here he was fighting down a hard-on and completely tuning out Mako’s conversation.

He vaguely realized he would feel bad about that later but right now Chuck was heading off the field after a 6-3 victory and that ass was bouncing away. He never even saw the smack coming but he certainly slammed back into reality hard as the back of his head throbbed slightly.

He turned astonished eyes to Mako, who was sitting perfectly composed with her hands folded gently in her lap as if she hadn’t just slapped him back into reality.

“You know,” she spoke calmly, but there was a terrifying glint in her eye “I think you two might actually be worse now than when you were pining over each other. And I honestly did not think anything could be more annoying than Chuck’s nightly interrogations over your likes, dislikes, and whether you had mentioned him.”

Raleigh's blush spread from the tips of his ears, down his neck, and disappeared into his shirt but he couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face. Chuck really did like him, not that this was news but being reminded never hurt. The grin however did not help his cause. Mako’s low growl of frustration had him fearing for his life, but she merely gave him a disgusted look and offered a resigned “Go” before turning to gather her things.

Raleigh hesitated for only a minute before kissing the top of her head and jogging down the steps. Raleigh waited outside the locker room for almost half-an-hour before starting to get concerned. Most of the team had already filtered out but Chuck sometimes need his shoulder worked on, so his delay wasn’t unexpected. Raleigh only got worried once Alexis, the teams giant of a trainer, offered him a grunt as he left. Chuck should have been out by now if Alexis wasn’t working on him.

Five minutes later Raleigh had made the decision and slipped into the locker room to check on Chuck himself. As soon as Raleigh turned the corner his fear dissolved into something much heavier.

Chuck was standing with one foot propped on the bench, unlacing one cleat. He had his back to Raleigh and the lack of shirt presented Raleigh with an amazing view of his sweat slick back.

Apparently Raleigh made a noise because Chuck’s head jerked up before his face immediately settled into a happy smile.

“Sorry ‘m taking so long. I had to talk to coach about next week’s games.” Chuck said with a smile. Raleigh just nodded as he started walking towards Chuck, almost as if he were drawn against his will. He could see the questioning look on Chuck’s face and his mouth was moving, but Raleigh couldn’t hear a thing over the rushing in his ears.

His gaze dropped to light dusting of ginger hair trailing down Chuck’s chest. He was captured for a moment by the way it swirled slightly around one nipple and he had to taste it. He leaned forward, hands catching Chuck’s hips, and sucked his nipple into his mouth. It was amazing. The hair was a prickly contrast to the smooth heat of his skin and the faint tang of the saltiness of his sweat.

Chuck’s hands slid into Raleigh’s hair and he could feel the groan as it rumbled out of Chuck’s chest. He bit down lightly on the hardening nub and rubbed his thumbs along the trail of hair lining Chuck’s stomach. Raleigh loved that Chuck didn’t have defined abs like him. He loved the solid thickness of Chuck’s stomach and chest. It was every cliché in the book but Chuck being bigger than him, covering him so completely just did it for him.

He slid his lips further down Chuck’s chest working his way down to the band of his uniform pants, stopping to glance up at Chuck though his eyelashes. Chuck’s eyes had glazed over and he rubbed his thumb along Raleigh’s cheek bone. Raleigh placed a soft kiss to his lower stomach and focused his attention back on getting Chuck out of those pants.

Now objectively Raleigh knew what was going to be underneath.

He had imagined Chuck in his jockstrap enough times that he shouldn’t be surprised, but fantasy had a way of falling far short of reality. Chuck’s firm hips wrapped snugly in that elastic band, the soft material of the cup in contrast to hardness underneath. It defined Chuck’s assets far too well, and Raleigh had to press down firmly on his crotch to stop from coming just at the sight.

Chuck’s dark chuckle was enough to bring him back to focus, Chuck knew exactly what his problem was.

Raleigh threw him a glare and then leaned forward, without breaking eye contact, sucked the tip of Chuck’s cock through the fabric. Chuck’s smirk melted into a groan. Raleigh could taste the bitter precome through the fabric, and as much as he wanted Chuck’s gorgeous cock in his throat, he was going to make him come just like this.

He reached up to stroke the hard length of him while he kept sucking deeply on the fabric covered head. Chuck’s grip in his hair had gone from gentle strokes to a firm, bruising grip while his mouth dripped a litany of “Fuck Rals” and “so fucking close.”

Raleigh kept up the stroking to match each firm draw of his mouth. The taste of Chuck through the fabric was driving him crazy and he desperately needed to taste Chuck come. He slid his free hand around the elastic band as it curved under Chuck’s delectable ass. Running his fingers along the crack, had Chuck jerking against him and one firm press of a finger against his hole had Chuck groaning and the cloth in his mouth was soaked with come.

Raleigh continued to suck at the wet spot until Chuck tugged him back by his hair. He looked up at Chuck and could only imagine what he looked like face flushed, eyes out of focus, neck stretched at an award angle from the hand in his hair. He realized he still had his finger rubbing absentmindedly against Chuck’s hole and slowly slid his hand from between Chuck’s sweaty cheeks.

Chuck leaned forward, pulling his head a little further back, and kissed him deeply; his tongue searching out the taste of himself in Raleigh’s mouth. Chuck slid his hand from Raleigh’s hair and stood back up, turning as he did.

Suddenly every single one of Raleigh’s wet dreams had come to life. Right in front of his face was Chuck’s amazing ass encased in the tight bands of the jockstrap. He glanced up, and Chuck was grinning over his shoulder at him as he leaned forward slightly to brace his shoulders on the locker in front of him.

“You gonna sit there all day mate or are you gonna take care of that?” Chuck nodded towards the bulge in his shorts.

Raleigh leaned forward placing his face in the crease of Chuck’s ass and mumbled “You are going to kill me I just know it.”

Chuck’s laugh at the comment quickly turned into a groan as Raleigh turned his head and bit down on one firm cheek. When he drew back he could see perfect indentations of his teeth, and smiled with satisfaction knowing it would leave a mark.

Raleigh stood up, running his hands along Chuck’s body as he did so, and pressed a kiss to the back of Chuck’s neck causing a quiet hum from the man. It took him only seconds to get his shorts down and he slid his cock between the firm globes of Chuck’s ass.

They didn’t have lube so this wasn’t going to end exactly how he wanted but when slid his cock firmly between Chuck’s thighs and felt his tip press into Chuck’s soft balls he wasn’t the least bit disappointed.

He grasped the elastic running along both sides of Chuck’s ass and pulled his hips back as he thrust hard between his thighs, sweat easing his way. Chuck squeezed down on him and the pressure of his thick muscles, tingle of the stiff hair, and soft cradle of his balls had Raleigh coming after only a few delicious strokes.

He collapsed against Chuck’s back and nestled his head between his shoulders, trying to catch his breath.

“You know if you wanted me to wear the jock, all you had do was ask mate.” Chuck was smirking, he could hear it.

“Fuck you.” Raleigh mumbled against his back too content to move.

“Not yet you haven’t.” It took a moment for his come addled brain to process the statement but when it did he was yanking up his pants and urging Chuck to get dressed.

He needed to get home, NOW.

Chuck just kissed him on the forehead and laughed as Raleigh dragged him outside.


End file.
